


Best friend

by ironyparadox



Series: MCYT zombie apocalypse au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox
Summary: So, here's something that's not angst XDI'll be doing more one shots of this au so look forward to it :>Also, do not ship these bois. Not only are they underaged but they're also uncomfortable with the shipping.Well, have a nice one y'all
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT zombie apocalypse au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Best friend

Tubbo and Tommy's friendship had gotten to the point where either one remember how they ended up being the closest of friends. 

To them, having the other involved in almost every video or mentioning the other was the same thing as breathing. It was all natural. As if they were meant to be friends-no- brothers. That's what it was. 

Tommy would never admit it though. Well, maybe he would, if he pressured to. Another thing Tommy would never admit was that he's the clingy one. Despite saying that it was the older teen. He would rather eat real rotten food than admit that one. 

But, he will not hesitate to say to anyone that Tubbo is the best thing that ever happened to him. And he'd do anything to keep that guy safe. He'd protect him no matter what and he knows that Tubbo would do the same. 

Now, the world went into shambles. The undead eating the living. It was terrifying. Especially for them, the younger ones. They weren't as strong as their older friends. But, despite everything, Tommy was just glad to be alive with his best friend. 

If he didn't get to him sooner. Tubbo would've been dead and Tommy would never forgive himself. 

"Hey" 

Tommy turned his attention to the brunet approaching him. 

"I thought Sapnap will be on watch with me" Tommy said. But the blond still made space for him in the sofa. He was happy that he gets to actually have time with his closest friend. 

"I told him to get some sleep or he might just end up pissed once Dream gets back" 

Tommy chuckled and turned his attention back to the boarded up window. The door was blocked with other furniture and he was tasked to keep guard to open the door for Dream. 

"Yeah, wouldn't want those two to fight again and have Rocky patch them up or have Wilbur to punch both of them" 

He felt the left side of the sofa shift from the shorter teen's weight. 

"You know" Tommy starts. "Despite all this shit show, I'm glad I get to wake up everyday with you guys" 

"Me too, man" 

Tubbo leaned his head against Tommy's shoulder. 

"Do you think our families are okay back in the UK?" Tubbo asked suddenly. 

"Honestly speaking?" Tommy looked at him. "I hope so... But if not, I hope their deaths were quick and painless" 

They sat there in a comfortable silence. Tubbo had comfortably leaned his weight against the taller teen. Tommy didn't mind having him this close. The brunet was warm next to him. 

He glanced down at Tubbo. He let out a chuckle once he realised that he had fallen asleep. So much for being a guard. 

He carefully moved the older teen to a more comfortable position, placing his head on his lap. He'll let this pass. Just once. Knowing how hard he works during the day. He'll let him sleep on the job. 

Just this once, he'll drop the macho persona and be there for his best friend as the other had done to him even way before the world ended. And maybe, more than once he'll protect him with the best he can. 

They may have lost a lot, but Tommy is thankful that he hadn't lost Tubbo. 

_I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life, man._

He turned his attention back to watching outside. 

This would be a long night. But he didn't mind. Tubbo's there with him and that's all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's something that's not angst XD 
> 
> I'll be doing more one shots of this au so look forward to it :>
> 
> Also, do not ship these bois. Not only are they underaged but they're also uncomfortable with the shipping. 
> 
> Well, have a nice one y'all


End file.
